clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur
Dinosaurs (Terrible lizard) appear at the Prehistoric Party 2013 and the Prehistoric Party 2014. They have appeared already in The Penguins That Time Forgot. There is a dinosaur skeleton on Dinosaur Island of Dinosaurus rex, and some dinosaurs still exist there. Members were able to transform into them at the Prehistoric Party. They were only alive (with the exception of Dinosaur Island) during the Mesozoic Era, which lasted from 252.2 million years ago to about 65 million years ago, and was divided into three time periods: Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous. Background Dinosaurs are reptilian creatures that lived during the Mesozoic Era. They lived on Club Penguin Island during that time, along with Dinosaur Island. The island looked very different, covered in jungles, dirt, and volcanoes. There were many different dinosaurs, consisting of many different colors, shapes, and sizes. Some had wings (but they could only glide, not fly; some of them couldn't glide). Some were carnivores, some herbivores. Some even had feathers, but still could not fly. Today, non avian dinosaurs (dinosaurs that are not birds) don't exist, as they became extinct. The only place dinosaurs still exist, in the Club Penguin universe, at least, is Dinosaur Island, which could be explored during the party Rockhopper's Quest. Scientists do not have very much information on them, due to them living long ago. However, one present day Penguin scientist named Gary the Gadget Guy invented a time machine, the Time Trekker 3000, to visit Club Penguin island during the Mesozoic Era, in which he and other penguins encounter many dinosaurs, and learned more about them. He plans to do this once again for the Prehistoric Party 2014. Trivia *On Dinosaur Island, many different dinosaur species from different time periods all live in the same place. *There are 3 different dinosaur species that Members will be able to transform into during the Prehistoric Party 2013. These 3 are Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pteranodon (not a dinosaur but a pterosaur). *Dinosaur in Ancient Greek literally means "terrible (dino) lizard (saur)". *''Dinosaurus rex'' is not an actual dinosaur, just a name taken from Tyrannosaurus. *Two of Gary's favorite dinosaurs are Carcharodontosaurus (A carnivorous dinosaur larger than Tyrannosaurus) and Micropachycephalosaurus (a small pachycephalosaurid.) *When you transform into a Dinosaur, the blue circle around you disappears. *Gary confirmed in the Club Penguin Times that Dinosaurs still live on Dinosaur Island in the present day. *There are four different colors of each type of dinosaur. *During the Prehistoric Party 2014, new dinosaurs will be transformable. *During the Prehistoric Party 2014, the original dinosaur colors will be modified a bit. Gallery Prehistoric-logoff.jpg|A Logoff Screen featuring Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pteranodon. Click Here to view Logout Screen. Dinosour_Island.png|Dinosaur Island, where some Dinosaurs still exist. Dinosaurus_Skull.png|The skull of a Dinosaurus Rex. Penguins Time Forgot.png|Dinosaurs in The Penguins That Time Forgot Stage play. Plush and Toy Dinos.png|Looking closely at this photo of the Clothes Shop during the Holiday Party 2012, there are plush and toy dinosaurs around the room. This could have been hinting at the party happening a month later. Dino Wallpaper.png|Many different kinds of dinosaurs on a wallpaper. Chester with Dinos.png|Chester with a Utahraptor and a Stegosaurus. Prehistoric CP.png Dino Outfit.png|Dinosaur Outfit during Prehistoric Party. File:It's_kinda_like_that..png|Dinosaurs in the video Dubstep Puffle. dinossssssssssssss.png|All Dinosaur Eggs Sprites. Dinoeggs.png|The eggs for the new dinosaurs and the Dinosaur Puffles Player Cards File:A_X8r2UCMAAO-0P.jpeg Species Dinosaurus_Rex_costume.PNG|''Dinosaurus'' Pterodactyl.png|''Pteranodon'' TREX.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Purple Dino Bronchi.png|''Apatosaurus'' Triceratops Infobox.png|''Triceratops'' 2newdinos.png|''Raptor'' and Stegosaurus raptors.png|''Raptors'' Sprites File:Dinosaur Sprite.PNG Pteranodon.png Triceratops sprite.png rap.png steg.png See also *Prehistoric Party 2013 *Dinosaur Island *Dinosaurus Rex *Gary the Gadget Guy *Transformations *Pteranodon *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Dinosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus *Stegosaurus *Utahraptor Category:2013 Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Transformations Category:Creatures Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Dinosaurs